


taste victory

by MoonlightPale (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Anon Prompt, F/M, Sad Ending, SasuSaku - Freeform, sakura kills sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonlightPale
Summary: I love you so bad, it hurts.So bad, it hurts.





	taste victory

**Author's Note:**

> you asked for it, nonnie.

It’s exhilarating.

The sound of her nin boots raking the soil as she walked slowly, and the soft rustling of papers around her.

The bloodlust raging war in her mind, the thirst for battle whirring in her thundering heart.

The feel of the boy she loves’ purple tee-shirt, scrunched and held in her bruising grasp, the weight being braced on her hand as she lifted him off the ground.

But the best, most exhilarating part of it all—is the helpless, bloodcurdling shriek he elicits when her hands engulf him and swallow him a whole, squeezing the life out of him. The organs oozing out the wounds on his stomach. The blood seeping into the soil.

And the whimper he made in his last breaths.

She salvaged every curse, every groan, every plea for mercy, every shout of pain—she savoured it,  _relished_ it. 

 _I love you,_  she had told him.

_I love you so bad, it hurts._

And now she smiles, tasting his blood on her tongue, and she tastes victory.  _Oh, it hurts._

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
